


every little pain

by vindice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Introspection, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Semi’s thoughts, not too long after their breakup.





	every little pain

**Author's Note:**

> Semi is without a doubt my #1 favorite character in the whole manga, and that hasn’t changed since 2015. Of course I had to make him cry while I cried alongside him.

_I wouldn’t mind getting my heart broken by you, if it only meant you’re gonna stay with me after I’ve fucked up._

He remembers saying that once, to a very drunk Tendou. (Because that’s the only way he could ever confess to him, work up the courage to.)

Tendou, who has been the person he’s wanted to entrust his existence to since they were in elementary school, the person he had so selfishly wanted to be side by side with for as long as he could live.

But he knows he can’t do that to him.

Eita feels somewhat relieved that he hadn’t crumbled completely in front of his teammates. That he somehow hadn’t cried. Not yet, at least.

For once, he’s grateful Koushi took after their mother; her traits all for himself and none left to lend him. That what Eita inherited was his father’s steady posture, his unwavering eyes and the silent rage he can’t stop from harboring in the depths of his insides. The sadness that is only spread over as he lays curled in his bed, grateful of having a breakdown once he’s finally alone.

Heartbreak, he’s learnt, comes in all sizes.

( _His father’s back as he walks out the door– his mother taking Koushi– his grandpa in an coffin–_ _Satori’s hurt and watery eyes, but devastated, honest smile–_ )

It’s even worse when he doesn’t want to get rid of the pain, when he wants to keep it there, within his ribcage, between his lungs, in the hollow of his throat.

A reminder of _it really happened._ To convince himself it wasn’t a dream.

Now what’s left for Eita is to wait, pick up himself, and keep going. Move on. Try to be strong in all senses.

It’s easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> Eita’s sick.  
> Suga and Semi are brothers.  
> He was left with his grandfather after their parents divorced and his mother took Suga with her.


End file.
